Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Malicious software, or malware, may be used to obtain access to a computer system, accumulate information from a computer or system, or to disrupt computer systems operations. Malware is often hidden or disguised in non-threatening files. Malware may be used to cause a denial of service or distributed denial of service (DDoS) attack. A denial of service or distributed denial of service (DDoS) attack may be a malicious attempt to make a resource on a network unavailable to users and may be perpetrated by saturating a target with external communication requests to lead to server overload.